


sensory overload

by aromanticanti



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Autistic Ed, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Parental Roy Mustang, fluff?, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: its in the titleroy calms him down?
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	sensory overload

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I haven't slept in like 30 hours and haven't eaten in about the same and I'm running on pure caffeine and spite rn so this isn't great but this is s or t a a vent
> 
> not really? but kinda? I've been havin a rough time and I find projecting onto my kins helps so haha
> 
> also !!! I'm still writing chp 3 of my other fnma pic but it's coming out very long so idk when it'll be finished so if you're waiting for that I do apologize haha
> 
> also also!! I'm planning a chatfic that is all anyway enjoy this ig
> 
> edit I deleted my pic files on accident and lost all my work and haven't stopped crying for an hour trying to get them back but I can't so yay to that I'm so upset

Mustang walked into his office from the outer office full of his chatting subordinates. He was waiting on fullmetal’s report, hawkeye said he was waiting for him but when he walked in the teenager wasn’t anywhere to be found.

_‘maybe he’s trying to pull a prank’ _which is sort of out of character for him but he couldn’t think of any other reason he’d be hiding. He glanced around he office not seeing the kid in any possible hiding spots, slowly making his way to his desk.__

__As he got closer he could see that his chair was pushed back slightly, which was odd since he had recalled pushing it in all the way. He guessed that’s where the kid was hiding and made his way around to the other side of his desk._ _

__When he looked underneath his desk however, he didn’t find the blonde ready to jump out and prank him, no, he found him with his knees to his chest and his hands pulling his hair sometimes stopping to cover his ears or bang on his skull._ _

__Mustang wasn’t quite sure what to do. He had never seen ed in such a state, shaking slightly seemingly spaced out and unaware of what his hands were doing. That’s when he called out to him, gently._ _

__“Fullmetal.” he didn’t get a response, he was like he didn’t even notice the older man squatting in front of him, so he tried again. “Fullmetal.” clearly this wasn’t working._ _

__“Edward.” he placed his hand on ed’s knee, which finally got the boy to acknowledge him._ _

__“What’s going on. Are you alright?” a silly question but he had to ask something. Ed had clearly heard him as he seemed to have registered to question but didn’t answer. This got mustang a little worried, well more than he already was at seeing the boys state._ _

__Then ed had taken his left hand out of his hair slowly, shaking, and signed something. It was a good thing he knew sign language because apparently the kid couldn’t talk right now, or that’s what he got from the barely legible hand signing._ _

__That’s when it clicked for him, so he asked a question._ _

__“Sensory overload?” it was simple, to the point. It made sense, now that he thought about it more._ _

__Ed nodded his head not feeling the need to sign when he could just nod instead, he looked a little calmer but not by much._ _

__“Is there anything I can do to help or do you just want to let it run its course.” he was aware enough about sensory overload and while he wasn’t sure he could really do much other than wait it out he thought he should ask anyway._ _

___‘no, I think I’m calming down, the worst is already over anyway’_ _ _

____“Alright, you can stay under my desk if that helps.” ed nodded again, so mustang moved his chair to the side of his desk and did paperwork while he waited for ed to calm down all the way._ _ _ _

____After around ten or so minutes fullmetal came out from under the desk and mustang smoothly moved his chair back._ _ _ _

____“thanks, here’s the report by the way.” he seemed a little worn out but it’s to be expected_ _ _ _

____“no need, I’m surprised you actually handed it in on time for once fullmetal.”_ _ _ _

____“yeah don’t get used to it, bastard.” ed looked away “I’m leaving al’s probably wonderin why I’m takin so long.”_ _ _ _

____ed actually opened the door normally for once and didn’t slam it shut._ _ _ _


End file.
